


It May Not Be the Right Time

by Rouletheworld



Series: The Veridis Quo Vignettes [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Daft Punk Love, Daft Punk Slash, Human Daft Punk, Love Confessions, M/M, Unmasked, daft love, duft pank - Freeform, one of those days, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouletheworld/pseuds/Rouletheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never a good time for Guy-Manuel to confess his feelings. Maybe today would be the day, then again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It May Not Be the Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectrumpsionic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/gifts).



Paris in the springtime was said to be very romantic, so being caught out in a spring shower in Paris in the spring time should be downright magical, non? 

Only, it wasn't.

At least not to Guy-Manuel, who had been planning a "date" with Thomas for weeks, taking care to make sure the location was just right and he had just the right meal packed for their picnic. He'd really wanted things to go perfectly, as lately they rarely had when he had the younger man all to himself. Just last week he'd managed to spill his chai tea in his lap when he'd finally decided to tell Thomas how he felt. It was hard to confess your undying love for someone when you're drenched in an overpriced hot beverage.

 

The week passed slowly until Wednesday rolled around and free of any outside obligations, they took a walk in the Parc Buttes Chaumont, choosing a spot along the outer edge of the park to enjoy lunch and each other's company.  
The afternoon passes comfortably as they enjoy homemade ham and gruyere sandwiches, cold cucumber salad and a little wine. More than a little for Guy, actually, as he needed the liquid fortitude to finally confess everything to his lanky friend. 

Taking a slow sip from his glass, he sets it aside in the grass beside him, sweeping a lock of hair behind his ear. “Thomas...can we talk? I really need to get something off my mind.”

Thomas turns his attention to him, chewing and swallowing a bite of cucumber before replying. “Of course. Anytime. You know that, or should by now.”

“I...yeah...I know and I really appreciate it.” His fingers drift to the hem of his sweater, pulling at a loose thread and he looks away from Thomas’ face quickly. “Can you let me get this out before you say anything. I don't think I could say it twice. I'm not even sure I can say it once, to be honest,” he chuckles nervously, looking back to his friend. 

Thomas graces him with one of his smiles- the kind of smile that Guy feels in his chest- the kind that once he sees he knows things will be alright. “Take your time, Guillaume. You know I can’t judge you for being a nervous speaker.”

Guy-Manuel takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but something always gets in the way. Thom, I…l”

He had no sooner started the final words of his confession when a cold,stinging rain descends upon them from a seemingly cloudless sky.

So much for Paris in April.

Laughing, Thomas rises and pulls the blanket from the ground, scattering the remains of their meal ,covering them both as he grabs Guy-Manuel’s hand and pulls him to his feet. A bus stop just across the boulevard looks to be the best chance at an escape and Thomas makes his way there, Guy-Manuel in tow.

Guy-Manuel pouts slightly as he and Thomas take a seat at the bus stop, huddling together under the blanket. They'd managed to avoid getting completely drenched, but the little sunshower looked as though it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Catching their breath from their hasty escape, they sit in silence as the rain falls around them, creating a staccato beat on the metal awning above. 

"Thomas, I..." he pulls a cigarette from his jacket and places it loosely between his lips. The moment is gone and he doesn't want to bring up his feelings again, lest something else happen. "Do you want to come over to my place instead?" He lights the cigarette and takes a long drag which he exhales slowly, watching the smoke curl out into the rain.

Thomas stares out across the boulevard at their hastily abandoned spot for several long minutes before responding. "Yeah, uh. That's fine Guy. What about the food?"

“Fuck it. I'm not going back out there for a half-eaten sandwich and a bottle of cheap wine. I'd rather head home. We can dry off and watch a movie or something, yeah?”

In lieu of an answer, Thomas nods and stands up, offering the blanket to Guy. “Take it. Your hair’s going to take forever to dry when we get to your place. No need for you to catch cold.”

Pushing himself off the bench, Guy-Manuel takes the blanket from Thomas’ long fingers, staring at the digits a little longer than he considers polite and he feels himself warm with a blush.  
“We can share. It’s okay. We can catch the Metro and its only a few minutes out. It may even have stopped raining by then. Who knows?”

 

The short walk to the Metro station manages to drench them both, despite the blanket. Their brief ride to Guy-Manuel’s arrondissement isn't any better as the car they were in seemed to be set at a body numbing 15 degrees.

Fortunately though, his neighborhood seemed unaffected by the unexplainable sunshower and Guy-Manuel shirks the blanket off his shoulders, turning his face to the warm sunlight. “This is much nicer out here, don't you think?” he asks his companion.

“Anywhere is nice with you,”Thomas replies with a small smile on his lips. He stares straight ahead, deliberately avoiding Guy-Manuel’s open mouthed gaze. 

“Don’t be an ass, Thom,” Guy-Manuel hisses out as he shoves the taller man’s shoulder.

“I’m serious. I enjoy being around you. You make me appreciate the silence between us and well...you're nice to look at.”

Running a hand through his drenched locks, Guy-Manuel gapes at Thomas. “What are you trying to say? Don't play with me it’s..it’s too cruel.”

Slowing to a stop, Thomas stands in the middle of the sidewalk, perfectly still with the exception of a quivering bottom lip. “Guy...I’m not playing. I've wanted to tell you for ages but there never seemed to be a good time, like you said- something always gets in the way. Like the day with the chai or the rain today. I like you. Alot. More than as a friend.” His fingers tangle in his short curls and he takes a shaky breath. “I hoped that was what you wanted to say in the park before the rain... I can’t wait any more. It’s driving me crazy feeling like this and not knowing if you feel the same.”

Guy-Manuel’s heart races and he takes a half step towards Thomas, reaching for his hand and folding his long fingers within his own chilled digits. “I do,” he says quietly. “I have for months. And maybe there is no such thing as the right time because we're both soaking wet and frozen to the bone and it's all wrong and I really couldn't care less!” He laughs, completing the distance between them in a single step. 

“Lets go home and warm up, okay?”

“Home? Yeah, I'd love to.”

The walk back to Guy-Manuel’s place takes considerably longer than it should have, though neither man seemed to take notice. Afterall, Paris in the springtime is very romantic...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Thanks for stopping by to read this. I'm just getting back into writing, so please forgive me if this is a tad short. I hope to have more out soon! If you have any requests, message me on my tumblr account of the same name. 
> 
> Also, if it isn't too much to ask, could you leave a kudos if you enjoyed this? I'd appreciate it!
> 
> -Roule'


End file.
